


Barchie One-Shots

by bxrchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, best friends also relationship most likely, not sure why though, prompts i decided to use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxrchie/pseuds/bxrchie
Summary: Betty and Archie just being cute and annoying each other most of the time because they're endgame(i suck at summaries)
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Kudos: 49





	1. Making a bed

"Oh my god Archie! It isn't that hard" Betty laughed as she watched Archie trying to make his bed. "Well you try doing it with a broken wrist and then you might work out how difficult it is" He replied, huffing as he picked up the mattress which then slipped out of his hand. Betty stood there and laughed which took about 5 minutes for her to stop. "I wasn't saying that it wasn't hard" She said through the laughs "What I meant was that you're doing that in the most awkward way I've seen" Archie glared at Betty. "Well tell me how you're supposed to do it then!" She walked over to the mattress and pulled it out. "You take that side and I'll take this side"

* * *

Within 5 minutes, Betty had worked her magic and it was finished. "How do you know how to do that?" Archie asked her as he lied down on the bed. "Well, its kind of a life skill Arch" Betty replied, taking the extra space on the bed and lying down next to Archie. He turned his head to look at her. "Well, maybe at some point you can teach me how to tie a tie because I have no idea how to do that and prom is like a month away and I need to learn how to..." Archie trailed away "You're a lost cause Arch, you really are" She laughed turning to Archie. They lied there laughing the hours away, Archie was happy to have his best friend back. Or did he think of her just as his best friend or more?


	2. Tying his tie

Archie picked up his phone from his bedside table while lying on his bed. His wrist was still broken so he found it difficult to grab things with it still. He opened his messages to Betty and wrote:

A: so about learning to tie a tie. can you help me with that relatively soon like in the next 10 minutes? please x

B: like I said Arch, you're a lost cause. give me two minutes x

* * *

"Betty, how do you know how to do this?" Archie asked while he looked at Betty twisting the tie in about a million different directions. "I didn't actually know how to do this, I searched it up about an hour ago" She looked up into Archie's eyes. "Why would you do that?" He asked softly looking down into Betty's eyes. Betty slowly pulled her self up onto her toes without breaking eye contact while Archie lifted his hands onto her arms to pull her in. They were so close, about 2 millimetres away before they were interrupted. "Archie, would you be able to help me with-" His mom walked into the room before realising that Betty was there as well. "Oh, Betty! I didn't realise you were here. Just get back to what you were doing. Archie, the suit looks nice" Mary smiled as she walked back downstairs. Archie looked at Betty again and they both broke out into laughter.


	3. Dropping hints so he'll give you his jacket

The night grew dark as the end of prom was looming, until someone announced where the after-party was going to be held. Betty was standing outside of Riverdale High School waiting for Veronica to come through the doors as that was only Betty's available way of getting home. Instead, Archie walked through the doors to find Betty standing outside. "Betty. What are you doing here?" He asked while walking over to her. "I was waiting for Veronica to come out as we were going to the after-party together. Have you seen her?" Archie walked back to see if he could see her through the doors when he remembered "Oh. I saw Veronica about an hour ago but I haven't seen her since" Betty's face dropped. "Well, I suppose I'll walk home as she's nowhere to be found and I have no idea where the after-party is. Bye Arch" Archie watched as Betty continued down the path of the school slowly fading out of his vision "Betty wait. I'll walk you home" Archie yelled as he ran towards her

* * *

Their laughter echoed through the quiet streets of Riverdale. The cold of the night grew as they made their way to their houses. "It's kind of getting cold out here isn't it Arch?" Betty hinted holding her arms to help her warm herself up "I'm not cold" Archie replied while Betty rolled her eyes, as Archie didn't get the hint. Betty sped up her pace and walked a little in front of Archie holding her arms closer to her body. Archie looked at her in confusion before he worked out what she was trying to say. "Do you want my jacket?" She looked around and smiled "That would be lovely thank you" Archie took his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. They walked side by side for the rest of the way home stopping on the path outside of Betty's house. She grabbed Archie's hand and pulled him in for a hug which made them feel like the whole world had just stopped for them. She pulled away and she started taking off Archie's jacket to give it back to him. "Keep the jacket," He said pulling it back on her shoulders "I'll ask you for it if I ever need it"

* * *

Betty made her way back into her house with a big smile on her face. She made her way up to her room where she closed her door and turned around to see Archie looking through the window and they both smiled, not knowing what was to come next or what any of it means.


	4. Watching sitcoms together

Betty walked away from her window and opened her clutch and pulled out her phone.

B: wanna come over and binge watch friends or something else? x

A: sure x

* * *

Betty lay on her bed, still in her prom dress, knowing that her and Archie were together less than 5 minutes ago. There was a knock on Betty's door 2 minutes later "Come in" She said. She the red head poke his head around the corner and gave a huge smile when he saw her. He closed the door slowly behind him and he walked towards her and she sprung herself at him and pulled him into a massive hug. "Wow. You're happy to see me" Archie said "Oh, I forgot after like 1 am you go all goofy and everything" She looked up at Archie and ran her hands through his hair and ruffled it to make it look messy. He picked her up and took her over to her bed and laid her down. He walked over to grab her laptop and the bag of popcorn and the chocolate laying next to it. "So Arch, what are we going to watch?" She looked over at him as he ripped open the bag of popcorn as he sat down. She pulled open her laptop and grabbed her box set of friends and placed it down on the bed. "All 10 seasons. Pick one!" Betty said giggling "Season 1. Go from the beginning" He said moving his hand through his already messy hair.

* * *

7am came around quickly with Betty asleep on Archie's shoulder. Archie opened his eyes to see Betty peacefully asleep. He moved a hair out of her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Betty moved and wrapped her arm around Archie, but she wasn't awake just yet. Archie wanted to stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was really short


	5. Building a fort together

“You grab the chairs and I’ll get all of the pillows and blankets from my house. And other things” Betty said as she was walking out of the Andrews’s living room. She walked over to her house and grabbed all the pillows and blankets from around her room and balanced them in her arms. She looked around for anything else when she spotted her fairy lights hanging out of a box. She grabbed the box from the corner and balanced it on top of the other items she picked up and held it underneath her chin. She walked carefully down the stairs not trying to trip on anything, when Polly came around the corner “Betty what are you doing?” Polly laughed. Betty didn’t know what to say so she replied “Ummmmm, being a five year old again?” She quickly made her way over to Archie’s house again and dropped everything on the living room floor in front of Archie. “Wow that’s a lot” he said making his way over to the huge pile and picking up the box. He opened the box and said “I remember when we used to make forts in the first grade, you would never let me make a fort unless you had these lights with you” he laughed. Betty rolled her eyes and said “Well without them we wouldn’t have seen anything. Now, you take the blankets and I’ll arrange the pillows” Betty picked up a blanket and chucked it at Archie. 

* * *

30 minutes later Betty was finished with arranging the pillows while Archie was making popcorn. He walked back into the room to see Betty curled up in a ball in the corner. He walked over to her and laughed “You comfortable?” “I could fall asleep here and never want to wake up” She smiled looking all sleepy “And I’d never wake you up” He said sitting down next to her while turning on the lights. Betty shuffled closer to Archie, leaning into his side. Archie took his arm and wrapped it around her, and linked his right hand with hers and before the knew it they fell asleep. 


	6. Watching movies and holding hands

"So what do you want to watch? 13 going on 30 or A Cinderella Story? Your choice" Archie said while holding up the dvds towards Betty. "We're watching both tonight but 13 going on 30 first please" Betty smiled "Good choice because by that point you'll be really tired and won't want to watch another movie because I don't want to watch A Cinderella Story for the a millionth time" Betty had to laugh at that. "That movie is amazing so you're not getting out of it" Archie groaned "Do we have to watch it? I know it off by heart! "Get used to it Andrews, you'll be watching it for the rest of your life" 

* * *

By the time they finished watching the first movie, Archie noticed Betty had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently moved her off and took the dvd out of the tv and then tried to go to the kitchen but the floor board creeked. Archie knew it was too late now. "And where do you think you're going Mr Andrews?" Archie turned around to see Betty lying on the couch with a eyebrow raised and a big smile on her face. Betty got up and walked towards him pulled him by his hand and made him sit back down on the couch. "I never knew Miss Cooper could be so bossy" Archie grinned. Betty finished setting the tv back up again and sat down on the couch again. "Well you obviously don't know me well enough then, which you should by now. Also, give me your hand" Archie looked at her with a confused expression. "It's not anything bad" She reassured him. He took her hand which was held in mid air waiting for him to take it. "Thank you. This now means that you can't get up walk out during this movie because I won't let you. Unless you have to" Betty smiled. Archie sighed as he knew he'd been defeated but he was happy as he got to spend time with Betty. Betty Cooper, the girl he loved .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't very good and was short. I did have a longer version but it was deleted somehow. Hope you enjoyed it though x


End file.
